1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a body, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a body with 3-degree of freedom angular motion capable of driving a body to a predetermined direction, the body coupled to a fixing part and rotatable with 3-degree of freedom centering around a pitch axis, a yaw axis, and a roll axis.
2. Description of the Background Art
A rocket motor for a flying object is provided with a nozzle through which combustion gas is discharged thus to generate a thrust at a combustion pipe thereof. In order to control the flying object, the nozzle of the motor has to be rotated to convert a direction of the thrust generated therefrom. The nozzle for converting the direction of the thrust is connected to a fixing part such as a combustion pipe dome by a ball-socket joint.
However, if the nozzle is connected to the fixing part by the ball-socket joint, each rotation thereof centering around a pitch axis and a yaw axis is not controlled by each driving unit since the nozzle rotates centering around a roll axis in an axial direction.
Accordingly, a link or a driving unit for restricting the nozzle from rotating centering around the roll axis is required. A method for installing a roll-rotation restricting link has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,832. According to the method, a roll-rotation restricting link for restricting a nozzle from rotating centering around a roll axis is disclosed.
However, the method according to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,832 has following problems.
Since the roll-rotation restricting link has to be disposed between a fixing part and a nozzle and the fixing part has a limited space, the number of processes for assembling a flying object is increased thus to cause an entire assembly to be complicated.
Furthermore, since the number of components is increased, a manufacturing cost is increased.